Las consecuencias de pasar sólo una noche juntos
by Gish Lupin Black
Summary: Sirius ha organizado una fiesta.. ¿qué consecuencias tendrá para uno de sus amigos?


Estaban en los jardines, ocultos entre enredaderas, plantas, flores… ¡No sé por qué diablos mi tía permitió que los malditos elfos las colocaran ahí y no se preocupó de que las podaran!

Habíamos llegado a la casa sin previo aviso. Nos habían avisado que el traidor a la sangre de mi primo estaba organizando una fiesta, ¡y qué fiesta! Eso estaba más que claro por el ambiente que vibraba en la casa… Pero, además, eso significaba que si ese traidor había organizado una fiesta, también había invitado a sus amiguitos, por lo que él iba a estar ahí… ¡Claro, si son los mejores amigos! Por eso, era el momento oportuno para verlo y, además, para fastidiar al idiota de mi primo.

La verdad es que estaba desesperada buscándolo. Todo mi interior golpeaba, vibraba por la emoción de verlo… aunque fuera sólo para dejarlo en ridículo o humillarlo. Revisé toda la casa, desde el salón principal, la cocina, baños, dormitorios hasta la bodega… por cierto que encontré a varios estudiantes de Hogwarts en comprometidas situaciones. ¡Gracias a Morgana que tengo excelente memoria!, ¡Ja!... Vi a la rata de Peter tratando de conquistar a una estúpida canaria sangre sucia de cuarto… Vi al traidor a la sangre de Potter intentando que su noviecita, también sangre sucia, le diera más que un beso… Si yo fuera él, estaría feliz con que ella se resistiera… Pero, cuando encontré con mi primo, ¡ja!, puso un grito en el cielo, maldijo a todos los magos y brujas juntos, y creo que hasta involucró a unos muggles… y no porque yo hubiera llegado a su fiesta, sino más bien porque él estaba en plena faena, ¡PLENA FAENA!… ¡Tan degenerado que es ese traidor! Sin embargo, no pude evitar reír cuando la ingenua me vio y se cubrió hasta el pelo.

¿Qué haces aquí, Bellatrix? – preguntó, arrastrando las palabras, mosqueado por la evidente interrupción.

Podrías cubrirte Sirius, te recuerdo que estás desnudo – Ahora entendía como las estúpidas caían bajo sus pies. Seguramente se corría la voz de lo bien dotado que era mi primo… Si no fuera un traidor a la sangre lo hubiese pedido para mí.

¿Qué quieres? – me volvió a preguntar, mientras se ponía su bóxer sin inmutarse siquiera, porque yo lo había visto.

No te preocupes, ya te fastidie lo suficiente – respondí, haciendo alusión a su fallida noche sexual – Adiós, primito. – Agregué con una gran nota de sarcasmo. Cerré la puerta y me fui en busca del último merodeador que me faltaba. El que yo estaba buscando.

Llegué a los jardines y aún no lo encontraba, desahogué mi furia a base de _glacius_ sobre las plantas y los árboles, molesta porque aún no daba con él. Cuando ya había pensado que él no había asistido, y que mi estúpido viaje era una pérdida de tiempo, escuché unos murmullos y unos suspiros. Rabiosa, furiosa, indignada, envidiando a esa maldita pareja que estaba disfrutando de intimidad, de pasión, la que yo anhelaba disfrutar con ese maldito gato, que fue que me acerqué lentamente y despacio para que no me escucharan, dejando que en ese intertanto todo lo slytherin floreciera en mi interior… ¡y cuál fue mi sorpresa, al ver que Remus estaba ahí… y con una malnacida sangre pura!

_Black, no sabía que estabas invitada a la fiesta_ – me dijo, aún cuando no me podía ver. ¿Cómo diablos me reconoció? Nunca lo supe, hasta mucho tiempo después, y tampoco se lo pregunté en ese momento. Debe tener buena audición, supongo.

_No necesito invitación para entrar a esta casa, Lupin. Eso deberías saberlo. Ésta es también MI casa._ – Le respondí, dejando a un lado todo mi sigilo y apareciendo frente a él.

Se veía tan guapo, con su pelo claro desordenado, con su camisa media desabrochada... y ella, ¡ella!... me miraba tan triunfante. Claro, la muy desgraciada sabía que ella, al ser sangre pura, era bienvenida en esta casa. La ignoré monumentalmente, recordando eso sí, darle su bien merecido castigo cuando la tuviera en frente. Le di tanta importancia como la que se le da a una mota de polvo en la acera, en ese momento. Lógicamente mi preocupación era otra.

_Tienes razón. No quería ofenderte, Black. ¿Buscas a Sirius? _- No podía ser tan condenadamente gentil, educado, y reconocerme que se había equivocado. No podía ser real que ese hombre me estuviera tratando así cuando yo tengo la maldita costumbre de tratarlo peor que a un elfo doméstico… ¡y si supieran como los trato! Es que todo en él no era real… sus ojos color miel, su piel suave, su pelo café claro, sus labios, sus brazos, sus manos, su cuerpo entero… ¡y qué cuerpo! – _¿Te sientes bien?_ – me preguntó después. ¡Qué cara de estúpida tengo que haber puesto como para que me preguntara eso! ¡Maldita la hora en que deje que mis hormonas reaccionaran en ese momento!

_No. En realidad te buscaba a ti_ – conteste después de desnudarlo con la mirada y recuperar la cordura tras la exhaustiva examinación.

_¿A mí?_ – Evidentemente mi respuesta le extraño. ¿Quién pensaría que la arrogante, orgullosa y altiva Bellatrix Black, miembro de una de las familias más antiquísimas de sangres puras, iba a buscar a esa escoria de gatito?

_Sí… Regulus ya debe haber expulsado a tus amigos de esta casa, así que yo vine a expulsarte a ti._

_Daniella, ¿me puedes dejar un momento a solas con ella, por favor? _- ¡Qué Merlín, Morgana y todos los magos juntos se apiaden de mí en este momento… me voy a quedar a solas con él! ¡Qué carajo me importa Voldemort y los sangres sucias en este momento!... Y ya me encargaré de ti, Daniella… por tocar lo que no debes tocar.

Después de que la zorra ésa desapareció, me dice:

_¿Es necesario que seas tan mal educada Black? Podrías haber saludado a Daniella_ – ¡Él me está hablando de educación cuando se estaba revolcando y haciendo quien sabe qué cosas aquí con esa maldita estúpida, squib de cuarta!

_¡Mete la cabeza de TU Daniella a un nido de basiliscos, Lupin! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE EDUCACIÓN CUANDO TE PILLE AQUÍ, EN MEDIO DE ESTOS MATORRALES, CON TU DANIELLA TENIENDO RELACIONES SEXUALES?! ¡¿CON QUÉ MORAL ME HABLAS TÚ DE EDUCACIÓN?! _– No lo pude evitar, me brotó lo desquiciada, y eso mezclado con los celos, no da un buen resultado.

_Cálmate Black. Además, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Sólo nos besábamos _– ¡Sólo se besaban, sólo se besaban!… ¡SÓLO SE BESABAN!... Recordatorio: Cortarle la lengua, las entrañas, todo, a la arpía, a la perra, a la zorra de Daniella

_¡PUES BIEN, CUANDO QUIERAS ANDAR BESANDO A ALGUIEN, QUE SEA EN TU CASUCHA Y NO EN ESTA CASA! ¿TE QUEDO CLARO O TE LO GRABÓ?_ – Era tal mi furia en ese momento, que de mi varita salieron chipas de varios colores. A veces es necesario manejar el mal genio… MI MAL GENIO.

_Tienes razón, pero jamás pensé que me iba a topar contigo y que tú ibas a reaccionar de ese modo. No me quiero imaginar cuando estés… celosa… ¿Black, estás celosa porque me viste besando a Daniella?_ – ¡Se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta! ¡Tierra, trágame!

_¿Celosa, yo?_ – me brotó una risa falsa, desquiciada, pero necesaria para ocultar como los celos se iban comiendo por dentro. –_ Por favor, Lupin. Ya quisieras que me fijara en ti_ – ¡SÍ, ESTOY CELOSA, ESTOY CELOSA! ¡VOY A MATAR A TU DANIELLA! Toda mi furia contenida estaba a pasos de explotar, y no era un buen momento… en realidad, nunca debiese ser un buen momento cuando estoy con él.

_No sé trata de eso. Es sólo que me llamó la atención tu actitud. _

_¿Qué tiene mi actitud? Sólo estoy cuidando la buena imagen de esa casa. Además, si estuviera celosa, te aseguro que con un avada kedabra lo soluciono._ – Evidentemente era necesario hacer notar mi superioridad frente a cada situación. No era buena idea que él notara todo lo que en mí producía.

_Bueno, con tu permiso Black, me retiro. Tengo que ir en busca de Daniella._ – ¡No te vayas, no te vayas!, ¡Estúpida has algo! Pero, ¿qué hago? ¡Morgana, Salazar, no sé, ilumínenme!... ¡Ya sé!...

_Lupin, supongo que el inútil de mi primo compró algo para beber, o ¿se le olvidó que cuando uno organiza un evento en su propia casa debe comprar y disponer de todo para lo que se vaya a requerir?_

_Black, Sirius maneja todas las reglas de etiqueta de la gente de tu clase. Te aseguro que jamás permitiría que se dijera que Sirius Black no tenía el alcohol ni la comida necesaria para todos los invitados._

_¿Eso quiere decir que tiene whisky de fuego?_

_Efectivamente_

_Bien, iré a tomar algo y después volveré a mi casa_

_Te acompaño_ – ¡Me va a acompañar, él me va a acompañar! ¡Qué todos desaparezcan y no nos interrumpan, porque si alguien lo hace, no descansaré hasta matarlos a base de cruciatus!

_No es necesario que seas educado conmigo, Lupin. Conozco muy bien el camino._

_Siempre soy educado con una mujer, independiente de quien sea, Black._ – ¡Qué alguien me afirme que aquí mismo lo devoro a besos!

Así empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, yo caminaba lentamente. Creo que hasta los caracoles andaban más deprisa. La verdad era que no quería llegar, porque no sabía cuánta gente estaba dentro, y era prácticamente imposible que pudiéramos seguir a solas, sobre todo si estaba Regulus esperándome para volver a mi casa, o si estaban los "buenos para nada" de sus amigos.

_Creo que Regulus hizo un excelente trabajo_ – comentó divertido el gatito. ¡Qué sonrisa tan encantadora!

_¡Qué algo útil haga este inepto! _

Remus tenía mucha razón. No había nadie. Todos habían desaparecido. Seguramente, sabiendo nuestro "secreto" lazo con Lord Voldemort… entiéndase con una gran nota de sarcasmo, decidieron que era mucho más prudente desaparecer, porque nosotros habíamos llegado y bien podrían o podríamos matarlos ahí mismo… ¡y lo mejor de todo era que Regulus se había ido a su casa! El traidor a la sangre de mi primo estaba aún con su amiguita en su cuarto. El otro traidor había ido a dejar a su novia a su casa. Peter también estaba con alguien en el cuarto de Regulus… así que estábamos solos, ¡SOLOS!

Nos sirvió whisky de fuego, la verdad es que era bastante desagradable, pero a medida que me iba a acostumbrando, le tomaba el gustito. Así también, mientras más seguíamos bebiendo, cada vez íbamos conversando como si fuéramos grandes amigos, como si ninguna de los dos fuéramos de casas absolutamente antagonistas, como si yo jamás lo hubiese humillado, y él jamás me hubiese visto como la más desquiciada y estúpida defensora de los sangres pura, y además prima de su mejor amigo.

Nos reíamos de puras tonteras, de anécdotas de mi primo, de lo que ellos hacían, de cómo conquistaban chicas, de mi familia, del destierro de Andrómeda, de mi patética vida… Debo decir que era la primera vez en que me emborrachaba, y me sentía feliz que fuera con él… que mi primera borrachera fuera con él. Además, notó inmediatamente mi falta de costumbre.

_Creo que debes ir a acostarte, parece que el whisky se te subió muy rápido a la cabeza._

_Sí, yo también lo creo… pero sabes, parece que vas a tener que acompañarme, porque apenas me puedo las piernas._ – Recuerdo cada palabra, su risa cuando dije eso y casi me caigo por el esfuerzo de mantenerme en pie, su sonrisa, como se le empequeñecían los ojos cuando reía.

_Está bien, vamos._ – Y sin más me tomó en brazos, como se toman a las novias cuando van a su luna de miel. De verdad que eso era mucho para mí, fingiendo cansancio y estar algo mareado, que era algo MUY cierto, me abracé a su cuerpo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Su aroma es el más delicioso de los olores, ni siquiera la Amortentia lo igualaría.

Entramos a la habitación que yo ocupo cuando voy a Grimauld Place, me dejó suavemente en la cama. Abrí levemente los ojos, tratando de enfocar, aunque recuerdo absolutamente todo.

_¿Te sientes bien?_ – me preguntó entre preocupado y divertido. – _¿Quieres que te traiga algo, no sé, un café, un té, leche o algo?_

_No_ – respondí astutamente, y también conmovida por su atención. – _Sólo estoy algo mareada, parece que el alcohol me subió la presión, porque tengo mucho calor. _– Y al decir esto, empecé torpemente a quitarme la chaqueta y ha desabrocharme el pantalón.

_¡Espera! ¿Piensas desnudarte estando yo presente? _– La verdad es que me sorprendió su pregunta. Yo pensé que era más parecido a mi primo, es decir, que a la primera opción que tendría, me agarraría a besos y se aprestaría a hacer todo lo demás.

_Por favor Remus, después de todo no me dirás que no has visto nunca a una mujer en ropa interior. _

_Bueno sí…_ - ¡Así que has visto a yeguas en ropa interior, pues bien, yo haré que jamás te olvides de MI ropa interior! - _…pero digamos que nuestra confianza no es como para que yo te vea de ese modo._

_Después de contarte toda mi vida sexual, ¿me vas a decir que no se te pasan ideas e imágenes sugerentes por tu cabeza?_ – No me pregunten de donde saqué esas ideas, pero por Merlín que en otras circunstancias no hubiese abierto mi bocota.

_Eres la prima de uno de mis mejores amigos, y eso se encuentra prohibido entre amigos, aunque entre tú y él se lleven peor que peor… aunque estén a punto de matarse todos los santos días._

_¿Tú crees que le voy a decir a mi primito? ¿Crees que le voy a decir: Sirius, querido, me agarré a besos con tu mejor amigo, Remus?... No soy estúpida, Lupin. Sé que él usaría esa información para molestarme hasta el resto de sus días, incluso es capaz de impedir mi casamiento con tal de mosquear a la familia y a mí._

_¿Te piensas casar y me estás diciendo que te da lo mismo que te vea en ropa interior?_ – Era lo más adorable del planeta ver su cara de asombro cuando le hablaba así sin más. Era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado a una mujer con mi forma de ser… en realidad, ¿quién estaría acostumbrado a mí?

_Sí, porque me caso por conveniencia, trato entre sangres puras. En cambio, esto que estoy haciendo es lo que yo quiero hacer._

_¿Quieres que te vea en ropa interior?_ – me preguntó con una inocencia que casi me infarta. ¡Es que nadie puede ser tan condenadamente gentil y educado!

_No, quiero esto_ – y, gracias al alcohol que habitaba en mis venas, saqué las agallas para tomarlo de la camisa y darle un beso que jamás yo olvidaría… Mi primer y real beso de amor.

He dicho que gracias al alcohol, pero también debo hacer honor a mi impulsividad, a mi carácter, a mis ganas de tener siempre el control… y a su evidente estado de estupefacción, logré pillarlo de improviso en un comienzo, sometiéndolo a mi voluntad, dándole y sintiendo como su boca masajeaba la mía, como mi boca y mi lengua luchaban por salir victoriosas… Claro que para mi desgracia, él después se recobró y suave, pero firmemente se separó de mí.

_¿Te sientes bien, Black? _– me preguntó en un susurro, como si no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, y yo prácticamente me estuviera muriendo en mi lecho.

_Claro que me siento bien, ¿tendría que estar mal acaso? _– le pregunté mirándolo a esos ojos que me volvían loca… bueno, más loca de lo que soy.

_No, pero ¿te das cuenta a quién acabas de besar?_

_¡Por Merlín!, claro que sé a quién acabo de besar… acabo de besar a uno de los mejores amigos del idiota de mi primo. ¡Te acabo de besar a ti, Lupin!_

_¡Exacto!, es va contra la naturaleza, va contra todo lo que siempre has pregonado… Bellatrix… _- Me llamó Bellatrix, ¡Bellatrix, BELLATRIX! ¡Se sabe mi nombre!

_¿Cuál es tu problema, Lupin?_ – me estaba cansando de tanta conversación. Soy una mujer de acción en todo el sentido de la palabra, y detesto tanta palabrería, tanta charla innecesaria.

_¿Cuál es mi problema? ¿CUÁL ES MI PROBLEMA?_ – Estaba elevando la voz, se está enojando, jamás lo había enojado, esto era todo un evento para mí – _¡ERES LA PRIMA MÁS ODIADA DE UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, ESTÁS AHÍ PRÁCTICAMENTE DESNUDA, ME HAS CONTADO PRÁCTICAMENTE TODAS TUS HISTORIAS SEXUALES, Y YO ESTOY AQUÍ TRATANDO DE SER UN CABALLERO, DE CONTROLAR MIS HORMONAS, DE CONTROLAR MIS IMPULSOS, PORQUE PARECE QUE A TI SE TE OLVIDA QUE SOY UN HOMBRE…!_ - ¡Por Salazar, Merlín y todos los magos juntos… me desea, me está diciendo que me desea, que está controlándose para no cometer un error! ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago?... ¡Bruta, has uso de tu talento Black, sedúcelo…!

_¿Remus Lupin, me estás diciendo que me deseas?_ – ¡Qué gran pregunta, idiota! Si hasta pareces muggle con tus grandes deducciones… Pero por favor, que alguien grabe su cara, sus ojos… es que más abiertos de la impresión no pueden estar.

_Siempre tan directa, Black_

_Y tú siempre tan caballero, Lupin… ¿Es qué de verdad estás haciendo uso de todo tu autocontrol para no besarme? _

Como ustedes comprenderán, yo estaba aún en ropa interior, me estaba acercando suavemente a mi gatito, claro que con algunos tropezones… Recordatorio: No volver a beber si quiero seducir a Remus otra vez... Y yo lo veía, veía como sus ojos iban desde mi rostro, pasando por mis ojos, por mi boca, por mi cuello, llegando a mis pechos, a mi estómago. Veía su duda, y me imaginaba como en su cabeza se establecía esa pelea de si hacer caso a sus instintos o hacer honor a la amistad… ¡Hazle caso a tus instintos, INSTINTOS, INSTINTOS!, decía yo en mi interior. Sólo me faltaban los pompones para hacerles barra.

_¡Júrame que esto jamás va a salir de nosotros, júrame que nunca nadie se va a enterar de lo que pasó esta noche! _– ésas fueron las únicas palabras que alcancé a escucharle decir, porque después se lanzó sobre mí con deseo, pasión, arrebato y lujuria, y yo, por supuesto, respondí como una Black sabe hacerlo. Con una agilidad que pocas pueden superar, me deshice de su polera, de su cinturón, de su pantalón… y qué decir de él, que con una maestría me volteó bajo él y comenzó a besar mis labios, mi cuello. Con su lengua empezó a acariciar mis labios, los lóbulos de mis orejas, mi barbilla. Comenzó a besar mis labios, mi cuello, mis pechos… ¡Por todos los magos juntos, qué hombre es éste!

Es que si describiera todo lo que sentí en ese momento, sería imposible. Sentir como sus manos recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo, sentir como sus besos me embriagaban de placer. Sentir como yo recorría ese cuerpo con mis manos, con mi lengua, lo besaba hasta el cansancio. Conocía y descubría ese cuerpo que por tanto tiempo anhele e imagine. Ese cuerpo que no tenía comparación con ninguno otro que yo hubiese visto. Tenía cicatrices, muchas, demasiadas, pero que lo embellecían. Me hacían darme cuenta de que él no era perfecto, y eso me agradaba. Es que no es agradable asumir que eres poca cosa comparada con el hombre que te roba el aliento cada vez que lo ves.

Cuando sentí que estaba a pasos de ser su mujer, cuando estaba sobre mí, yo disfrutando de ese momento, lo miré directo a los ojos y vi que él también disfrutaba, vi una hermosa sonrisa formarse en su rostro, vi como sus ojos miel se posaban sobre los míos, pidiendo permiso… no lo pude evitar, ha sido el único momento en toda mi vida en que he dicho esas dos palabras… ha sido el único momento en el que he sido completamente honesta conmigo y con los demás, con él…

_Remus…_ - le dije en un susurro

_¿Qué? _– me contestó, mirándome preocupado como si algo estuviera mal

_Te amo_ – le respondí con una sonrisa sincera, con una de las pocas que he tenido en mucho tiempo

_¿Qué?_ – me volvió a decir, ahora sí mirándome con unos ojazos abiertos, debido a la impresión de mi declaración, que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

_Que te amo, y que estoy muy feliz de estar así contigo._

_¿Me amas? ¿Tú me amas?_

_Sí _– y así tal como estábamos, le di otro beso, suave, tratando de transmitir todo mi sentimiento, y yo terminé de unir nuestros cuerpos, acercándolo a mí y sintiendo como, poco a poco, me iba convirtiendo en la mujer de Remus John Lupin.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos juntos, disfrutando de ese momento. No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida abrazada a su pecho… Lo único que recuerdo fue despertar mirando aquellos ojos que me envolvían con una mirada que, aún hoy, no logro explicar. No sé si era temor, ternura, pena, confusión… yo espero que haya sido amor, pero jamás se lo pregunté.

_Creo que me debes una explicación_ – me dijo tranquilo, pero imperturbable.

_¿Tú crees?_ – le pregunté aún abrazada a él.

_Por supuesto… ¿por qué me dijiste que me amabas?_

_No, yo no te dije eso… te dije que te amo, eso te dije._

_¿Entonces eso es cierto?_

_¿Cuándo he mentido?_

_Pero ¿cuándo fue?, ¿en qué momento?_

_Por favor Remus, acaso uno reconoce cuando decide querer o no a alguien._

_Pero por qué nunca me lo dijiste._

_¿Tú crees que te iba a pillar en Hogwarts y decirte: Oye, Remus, tengo algo importante que decirte. ¿Sabes?, te quiero?... Por favor, pensé que eran inteligente. ¿Cómo te iba a decir eso, sabiendo que estoy saliendo y me voy a casar con Lestrange? ¿Sabiendo que entre mi primo y yo, si nos vemos, es para insultarnos en el mejor casos?_

_Sí, supongo que tienes razón._

_Por cierto, tal como anoche me dijiste, lo qué pasó aquí, quedará entre nosotros, jamás saldrá de esta pieza. _

Estuvimos un rato más juntos, acostados en aquella cama que yo jamás olvidaría. No dijimos nada más de lo que habíamos hablado. Por mi cabeza pasan miles de ideas, miles de cosas que decir, miles de cosas que hacer… por ejemplo, por primera vez, renunciar a ser una Black, renunciar a ser una sangre pura y transformarme en una traidora, para poder jugármela por ese hombre que estaba a mi lado.

Por la cabeza de él también pasaban miles de ideas, de eso estoy segura. No por nada había pasado gran parte de mi tiempo estudiando a ese gatito… claro que había reprobado adivinación, porque no logré saber qué pensaba exactamente. ¡Maldita Trewlaney que no me enseñó nada!... o bien, ¡maldita de mí misma que no le presté atención a esa libélula humana!

Ambos salimos de nuestro ensimismamiento cuando escuchamos al idiota de mi primo preguntar por Sirius.

_Creo que es hora de que me vaya_ – comenté, mientras me destapaba y buscaba mi ropa. Claramente todo lo hacía con el mayor dolor de mi corazón, pero sin dar muestra de estar realmente afectada. Era necesario salir de ahí lo más indemne posible, si ya había entregado todo lo que la verdadera Bellatrix Black podía darle a quien amaba. Era necesario, crucial, y hasta vital, volver a construir la máscara que por mucho tiempo ya había usado.

Remus no dijo nada mientras me vestía, sólo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del dormitorio que yo usaba en aquella para, poseteriamente, desaparecer, me dijo a medio vestir:

_¿A la gran Bellatrix se le olvida despedirse siempre de sus amantes?_ – esa pregunta-comentario, con un cierto tono de sarcasmo, que por cierto nunca le había escuchado, mezclado con una nota de resentimiento, me hicieron darme vuelta y ver que en esos ojos no había burla, sino que las ganas reales de un último beso de despedida.

_La verdad es que no me despedido nunca, salvo si es Rodolphus, tú entiendes… pero no me importa hacer una excepción contigo. _– Me acerqué con el corazón desbocado a ese hombre que estaba a medio vestir, lo miré a los ojos y le di mi último beso. Sentí como su mano se ubicaba en mi cuello y me abrazaba fuertemente, no entendí por qué hizo eso, pero fue uno de los pocos gestos que me confundieron de aquel hombre.

Nos separamos, con una última mirada, salí de ese cuarto sin que nadie me viera. No sé qué excusa dio él, pero no volvimos a mencionar esa situación jamás.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante algunas semanas reflexioné sobre todo lo que había pasado en la casa de mi primo. No sabía si continuar siendo una sangre pura y arriesgarme a que me odiarán de por vida, igual que a Andrómeda… pero la respuesta llegó dos meses después…

_¡¿QUÉ ESTOY EMBARAZA?!... ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTO ME HAYA PASADO?!... ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER CON ESTE HIJO?!... _

_¿Sabe quién es el padre de su hijo?_ – me preguntó el sanador. ¿Quién se cree que es el muy estúpido y descriteriado?

_Por supuesto que sé quién es el padre, ¿con quién cree que está hablando?, ¿con alguna de esas asquerosas muggles que se ofrecen por dinero?... No sé olvide que está hablando con una Black, y eso significa… respeto y silencio… ¿le quedó claro?_

_Por supuesto, señorita._

_Me parece. Continuemos, ¿cuántos meses tengo?_ – la verdad es que tenía mis sospechas, si bien después de haber estado con Remus había estado con mi futuro marido. Con Rodolphus usábamos protección, por lo tanto, mi única opción era que ese hijo que estaba esperando tenía como padre a ese hombre con tantas cicatrices que yo amaba.

_Tiene dos meses de embarazo, señorita Black._

_Bien, no quiero que le diga a nadie de esto. A nadie, ¿quedó claro? Ni a mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanas, mi futuro marido… a nadie._ – Sabiendo que, a pesar de mis advertencias, este tipo podía abrir su bocota, decidí dejarle una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero a cambio de su silencio cuando me retiraba de la consulta… Es una ley universal el de poder sobornar a ciertos incautos, y a otros no tantos, como este sanador.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era necesario desaparecer por un tiempo, exactamente por siete meses, como mínimo. No podía permitir que me quitaran a ese hijo que estaba esperando… así que opté por la mejor solución…

_Me voy a Chile por algunos meses_ – informé en mi hogar.

_Pero, ¿y los estudios, tu preparación para unirte a la causa del Señor Oscuro?_ – preguntó mi madre

_Los seguiré allá, volveré a terminarlos en Hogwarts._ – Fue mi sencilla respuesta.

_¿Y por qué te quieres ir?_

_Porque quiero aprender de las artes oscuras allá. Son más profundas e interesantes… al menos eso es lo que ha dicho el Señor Tenebroso._ – Yo sabía que al utilizar los argumentos que Él había dicho en reiteradas veces, tenía ganada la autorización y el dinero para costearme el viaje a ese recóndito país.

_Necesitarás dinero supongo_

_Te lo mandaré a pedir, si lo requiero._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Santiago, Chile. Marzo 20 de 1984_

_Remus:_

_Te sorprenderás al leer esta carta, pero es importante que estés al tanto. Como bien sabrás, hace algunos días que abandoné Hogwarts e Inglaterra. _

_El principal motivo de mi salida-huida es que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Sí, tal como lo lees, tengo en este momento dos meses y algo de embarazo. Sé que te estarás preguntando si de verdad es tuyo, pues bien, tengo la certeza absoluta de que es tuyo, porque después de ti, sólo estuve con Rodolphus, y eso fue hace un mes atrás. Me da igual que me creas o no, porque tendré este hijo aquí, en Chile, y te lo suplico, cuando nazca asume tú la paternidad. Yo no puedo quedarme con él, es muy peligroso para él ser mi hijo, sobre todo con todos los acontecimientos que están ocurriendo. Si alguien en mi familia sabe la razón de mi viaje, o peor, si se llegase a enterar Rodolphus o el Señor Tenebroso, ten por seguro que este hijo nuestro morirá. _

_Tú bien sabes lo que siento por ti, no me avergüenza decirlo, pero temo por la vida de este hijo. Sé que suena irónico que te esté diciendo esto, pero lo que pasé y viví contigo fue hermoso, y el hijo que está creciendo en mi vientre es el resultado de mi amor por ti. No me interesa si tú me amas o no, pero sé que harás honor a tu orgullo Gryffindor y cuidarás de este hijo._

_Por favor, te lo pido, no le cuentes a nadie de mí, ni siquiera al imbécil de mi primo._

_Te mantendré informado del estado de nuestro hijo._

_Con cariño, Bellatrix_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Londres, Inglaterra. Marzo 30 de 1984_

_Bellatrix:_

_Debo reconocer que cuando leí tu carta quedé impactado, y aún lo estoy… me cuesta imaginarme siendo padre tan joven, pero tal como tú dices, asumiré mi responsabilidad paterna. No cuestionó la veracidad de lo que me cuentas, lo que me cuestionó es por qué no puedes quedarte tú con nuestro hijo. Siempre se ha sabido que los hijos crecen mejor con la madre que con el padre, y eso te incluye a ti, independiente de tu carácter._

_La verdad es que me gustaría estar contigo en estos momentos. Quisiera ver y sentir el crecimiento de nuestro hijo. _

_No creas que he olvidado lo que vivimos, ni la promesa que ambos nos hicimos. Nadie jamás se enterará de lo que pasó esa noche. Nadie sabrá de la existencia de esta carta._

_Sigue manteniéndome informado de todo lo que le pasa a nuestro hijo._

_Can cariño, Remus_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así fueron dándose muchas cartas de este estilo. En varias le explicaba del riesgo que significaba para nuestra hija, sí, después yo sabría que era una niña y así se lo había informado, el hecho de crecer junto a mí. El Señor de las Tinieblas estaba adquiriendo mucho poder, y todos los hijos de los mortífagos, me incluyo en ellos, debíamos saber que ellos después formarían parte de este grupo. Yo no quería eso para mi hija, menos si esa hija era hija también del único hombre que amé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Santiago, Chile. Noviembre 20 de 1984_

_Remus:_

_Ya nació, es una niña hermosa. Vino a este mundo el 16 de este mes. _

_Parece que se parece más a mí que a ti. La verdad es que es una lástima. Hubiese deseado que tuviera tu color de ojos._

_Te pido por favor que viajes a Chile para entregártela. Yo debo volver a Inglaterra dentro de 2 semanas. Finalmente se ha fijado la fecha de mi matrimonio. _

_Aquí, en Chile, uno debe darle nombre de inmediato a los hijos, y decidí ponerle Gish. Es un nombre poco común, que nadie reconocerá ni vinculará como hija mía. Disculpa si te molesta que no te lo haya consultado, pero estoy pensando en la seguridad de nuestra hija._

_Espero lo más rápido tu respuesta._

_Con cariño, Bellatrix._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ésta fue la última carta que le escribí. Él no la respondió, pero apareció a la semana siguiente en Chile. Jamás lo había visto tan contento, pero tan temeroso a la vez.

_Es muy linda, de verdad se parece mucho a ti… aunque he de reconocer que prefiero que saque mi carácter antes que el tuyo._

_Por favor, no finjamos que estás feliz con tener una hija conmigo._

_Bella, no había planeado ser padre tan joven. Ni mucho menos se me había cruzado por la cabeza ser padre de un hijo tuyo, pero no me desagrada. Al contrario, me enorgullece, porque sé que esta niña viene dotada de un coraje que muchos desearán. Por sus venas corre la sangre de una mujer ardiente, apasionada, sacrificada que es capaz de alejarse de su hija para salvarla del mal que la acecha._

_Te quiero pedir un favor… cuando ella te pregunté por mí, dile que morí dándola a luz. Nunca le cuentes nuestra historia. No quiero que piense que no la amé, porque de verdad te lo digo, a las dos únicas personas que amo, son tú y nuestra hija._

Él ignoró este último comentario mío, pero me dijo:

_Déjale una carta explicándole tus razones. Te juro que nunca la leeré, pero ella debe saber quién es su madre y por qué no creció junto a ella._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Y así lo hice, seguí su consejo y la escribí. En ella le expliqué todo lo que había pasado. Desde mi primer encuentro con Remus hasta esa última reunión como padres de esa hermosa niña.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me casé con Rodolphus Lestrange, pasando a ser Bellatrix Lestrange. Ambos nos unimos a la causa del Señor de las Tinieblas, de manera oficial y sin opción de retractarse. Él estaba ascendiendo y era absurdo luchar contra él. Sin embargo, decidí, por el bien estar de mi hija, hacerme su más fiel servidora. Debía saber qué pretendía hacer con ella cuando le llegará el momento de conocer a la hija del licántropo Remus John Lupin. Él sabía las vidas de cada uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix conocidos públicamente. Remus había hecho correr el rumor de que esa niña, su hija, era una niña que había encontrado abandonada cerca de su hogar y que decidió hacerla suya. Y era obvio que el Señor Oscuro la utilizaría cuando fuera necesario obtener información de la Orden, o para lastimar y matar al licántropo.

Me aseguré de rescatarla cientos de veces, pero finalmente me descubrieron… descubrieron que esa niña era la hija de la mortífaga más letal y más fiel del Señor Tenebroso… no es necesario explicarles cuantas maldiciones me hicieron llegar, pero en ese momento me acordé de Lily Potter, la mujer sangre-sucia, de uno de los mejores amigos de Remus. Ella estaba escondida junto a su marido, no sabíamos dónde, salvando a su hijo de mi Señor. Yo debía hacer lo mismo. Espere y aguante todas las maldiciones posibles. Cuando ya no había más, cuando me creyeron inconsciente y me dejaron sola, sin alimento, logré reunir fuerzas e ir en busca de Remus. Le expliqué toda la situación y acordamos que ella debía irse de Inglaterra y esconderse. Hablamos con una familia amiga de Remus y la cuidó…

… Hasta que Lord Voldemort me encontró con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando por haber matado a mi única hija…

_Esto es lo que debiste haber hecho desde un comienzo Bellatrix_ – En su voz había una nota de alegría mal contenida. Habían tintes de querer enseñarme a ser fiel, a ser honesta… habían luces de querer castigarme por no entregar a mi hija a la causa.

Él nunca supo que ese cadáver era otra niña que había bebido poción multijugos. Nunca supo que mi hija había ido a Hogwarts y había quedado en Gryffindor. Nunca supo que mi hija sabía toda esta historia y que se había unido a Harry Potter para vencerlo…

Nunca supo que mi hija llevaba con orgullo el nombre de Gish Lupin Black, hija de Remus Lupin y Bellatrix Black.


End file.
